


A hunt for lust

by GamKar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Dogs, Joke Fic, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nightclub, Not Serious, Oral Sex, Yiffs, based off real people, consented sex, furrys - Freeform, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamKar/pseuds/GamKar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a normal night in the club.  Kino had decided to swing by and have himself a good time, get drunk, dance some, maybe even get laid.  He’d been sitting at the bar, when an all too familiar voice reached his pointed ears. Eyes wide, he glanced back, could it be?! The male that had slipped away all those years ago. The one he yearned to return to him. It was… Kage had finally returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hunt for lust

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is a joke fic written from messing around on Wolf Soul. Do not give me crap for it being furrys, relax would you? Featuring the game maker Kino and the mod Kagey, beta read and checked by both. Thanks guys! XD
> 
>  
> 
> I suggest playing their game ‘Wolf soul’ It’s an online game with a WONDERFUL community, and obviously laid back mods. 
> 
> Im not sorry for any randomness that might have been added, I had this written in google.dox and I let Kino and Kagey have editing powers. The awesome picture was made by them. XD

Kage was sitting the bar of the nightclub, it wasn’t exactly the biggest of places, but damn did they know how to throw a party. The music was blaring on high, the shouts and drunken laughter from the fellow anthropomorphics could be heard. Some were raving on the dance floor, others seemed to stumble about drunkenly or form little groups here and there. Kino’s ear flicked.

 

He was here to have a good time, to get his mind off things. He worked as a pro programmer for making games, and ran his own server. Of course, doing this also was a pain in the ass, for his codes would often get bugs and crash the server, making everyone go onto his local forum and blow it up with this information he already knew. Even worse that they made him work overtime to get it up and running again, or else. But Kino didn’t mind this, the rewards and support he got from his work were very much worth the while. He met a lot of friends over his forums and game, and has had awfully good times. But it was times like these where it got to be too much, and all poor Kino wanted to do was kick back and relax.

 

“I’ll have another vodka.” He called to the bartender, a tall horned wolf with a long bushy tail, bat wings seeming to be folded and tucked nicely. “Ya’ sure about that motherfucker? I up and think you had enough…” He looked unsure, eyeing down the impressive collection of empty mugs Kino manages to rack up. Kino shrugged, leaning back relaxedly and stretching. “Hey man, I feel fiiine. “ He said as he brushed it off, though his words seemed slurred and uneven. He was just a little too drunk for his own good. The bartender gave him an unsure look, but shrugged. Whatever, he still got paid either way. So he grabbed a glass and filled it with vodka, sliding it on over to Kino. “Thanks man.” He hummed, grabbing the glass and downing it in one go, much to the bartenders dismay. 

 

“You just up and be real motherfucking safe now…” The bartender warned unsurely, before he walked off to tend to his other customers. Kino rolled his eyes, what would HE know? He could do what he want, whenever he wanted! He was a grown adult, who was to tell him no? Bitch. He snorted, his grey tail flicking. He was grumbling in annoyance when a familiar voice reached his ears. Kinos eyes widened, could it be?! Ears perked, he glanced behind him towards the flashing dance floor. Low and behold, it was.

 

A tall canine was dancing, black fur seeming to shine against the colorful flashing lights, his white patches where making him all the more noticeable against the many other anthropomorphic species having them a good time. It was Kagey. He never thought he’d have seen him again. Kagey was kinos old boyfriend, they’d had previously gone out five years until their breakup. It hadn’t been on good circumstances, one night they had a rather bad fight. Kagey screamed and threatened to leave, Kino made the mistake of saying he never wanted to see him again, that he hated him. That night Kagey stormed out, and he never seen him since then. 

 

It didn’t seem like Kagey noticed Kino sitting at the bar. He was rocking it out on the dance floor, his hips moving to the groove and such an alluring way it made Kino feel butterflies in his stomach. Kino may have been plenty smaller than Kagey, but he had always been the stronger on both physically and mentally. But now? He felt that self control slipping a bit. He didn’t even realize he’d stood up and began walking to him, pushing his way through the crowd, until it was too late and he was standing right behind him. He lurched, his heart racing fast. He missed Kagey so much, he’d never thought he’d have seen him again…. But… Here he was….

 

“Kagey...” He said in disbelief, his voice quiet and stunned. Kagey’s pointed ears perked, glancing back when he heard his name. He froze. His eyes seemed to widen a bit, looking unsure and a bit fearful as he whipped around to face the smaller. “K-Kino!! What are you doing here?!” He sounded rather surprised. He hadn’t expected to see Kino in a nightclub of all places. Even from there he could smell the vodka on the others breath. He could tell Kino had been drinking.

 

“Kagey! I haven't seen you in months!! I-I thought you’d never come back!” Without even thinking about it, Kino pulled Kagey into a tight hug, burying his face into the chest of the other. Kagey was stunned for a moment, until his stun turned to anger. How DARE he?! How DARE Kino come to him like HE didn’t kick him out, like HE didn’t push him away?! Kagey tried to push Kino the fuck away but found that fuck, Kino was still stronger than someone his size should have been. Unable to get away, Kagey snarled. “Get the fuck off me! You said you hated me!! You tossed me to the curb!!” Kagey snapped at him, rage boiling through his veins. 

 

Kino looked hurt. Kagey was still angry at him for what he did…. It was unacceptable, he betrayed his only love and… He deserved this. “Kagey, no… Im… Im so sorry! I didn’t mean anything I said that night! I-I was just angry!!! I missed you so much-Im sorry, Im sorry! Please… Please Kagey I don’t expect you to forgive me so easily but… Please… I love you… I always did…” Kino begged, tears glazing over his 

eyes and making them glossy. Kagey froze up. Did… Did Kino really mean all that…? 

“Kino…” Kageys voice softened up. He suddenly felt bad, He’d left Kino thinking that he really hated him… That he’d been using him. He’d been wrong all along. He felt so bad… “Kino shhh.. It’s okay…” He said in a gentle voice, looking down at the other with gentle, regretful eyes. “...I…. I didn’t think that you…. Im sorry… Kino…” He didn’t know what to say. Kino sniffled, his ears pinned back and his tail moving between his legs as he clung to Kagey. He was babbling inconsistent sorrys and ‘I love you’s’ to him all the while. “Kino… Kino shhh…. Look at me.” Kagey demanded, petting the other softly before tilting his chin up.

 

Kino looked ready to question this before Kagey leaned down and kissed him.


End file.
